fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Dot's Treasures
Dot Warner and Young Baloo walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Young Baloo was covering her eyes. "Baloo, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Dot curiously asked. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Young Baloo said with a chuckle. After they were in the cottage, Young Baloo uncovered her eyes and pointed ahead. Dot gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Rocky. "Oh, Baloo! You're the best!" Dot exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. Dot then went around statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Dot then said "Why, Rocky, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Dot then laughed and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw King Malcolm in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Dot exclaimed in shock. Young Baloo hid quickly. Ray was a few feet behind King Malcolm. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Dot!" King Malcolm said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Dot bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal squirrel from drowning?" King Malcolm demanded. "Look, Father, I had to!" Dot argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Dot, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Malcolm shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Dot said. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" King Malcolm cried. "You're more of a tyrant than Scar! You don't even know Rocky!" Dot shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" King Malcolm roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Dot, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had said, Dot gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Young Baloo and Ray gasped as well. King Malcolm looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Ray. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" King Malcolm shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Ray cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Dot shouted. King Malcolm then turned back to Dot. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Dot? He's a squirrel! You're an Animaniac!" King Malcolm shouted. "I doesn't matter! I don't care anymore!" Dot pouted. "So help me, Dot, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" King Malcolm said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Young Baloo and Ray gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Dot said, trying to make King Malcolm stop, but no avail "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set sights on the statue of Rocky. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Dot shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction